


My Sleeping Lord

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: No Characters belong to me.





	

**_3:43 am_ **

Papyrus had been standing in Sans’ room for two hours and forty five minutes. He was standing at the foot of his queen size bed, just watching him sleeping. He wanted to make sure that he was okay, that he didn’t have any nightmares…that no one would steal him away in the midnight of the night. That no one would violate his lord while he was sleeping.

Papyrus shifted in his place at the foot of Sans’ bed. His tangerine irises glowing at he watched the tiny form of his brother shift onto his back, making soft noises on his way there. There was a small tingle in his jeans. Something was stirring at his groin, magic swelling just from the little noises. A soft, almost inaudible groan left the other’s teeth as he watched. He wanted to get closer.

Papyrus dropped his jacket to the floor, it landed with a gently thud. He climbed onto the bed. His long legs shifted, sliding across the soft fabric that led him to Sans, doing his bed not to wake the other, he didn’t want to disturb him.

There he was. His _little_ brother. Sleeping. Dreaming. Was he dreaming of Papyrus? Papyrus had dreams of Sans all the time. Holding him close, caring for him, bending to his every need. Those were nice. Then he started to have more dreams of Sans, him being under Papyrus, that sweet face twisted and warped in pleasure, his name rolling off that florescent blue tongue, Sans bending to Papyrus’ every need. The stirring began again in his jeans, it was starting to bulge and press against the material uncomfortably. Why was his magic so impatient? He wanted to savour every inch of his sleeping form as he could, even though he knew that Sans was out like a light.

Papyrus was quiet while he watched Sans from above. He always watched him, taking in his features, the way his bones moved when he walked, talked, fought. Every bit of it. But now, seeing his brother sleeping was like a whole new high for him. How vulnerable he looked. How small he was. How innocent he came off as. So defenseless now. What was a skeleton to do?

Papyrus stripped off the blanket that was covering him up, concealing his brother from him. “Sans…” Papyrus purred, letting the name roll off the conjured orange tongue Papyrus never seem to have noticed that formed between his jaws. The slick appendage found its way to slip out between his teeth as he looked Sans over. The only thing standing in his way to those bones were clothing. Sans’ grey oversized shirt Papyrus let him borrow months ago and black loose night shorts that hung off his hip bones.

Papyrus removed the shorts with ease but he kept the shirt on, not risking waking the other up but he did push it up to reveal Sans’ torso. He wanted to admire every single bone from his skull down to phalanges.

Once the shirt was up, Papyrus leaned back to admire his work. He groaned again, this time a little louder. The bulge was annoying him deeply but he couldn’t yet, not yet!! He wanted to wait! To savour what he craved. 

Fuck… _Fuck._.. _ **FUCK**_! He thought he was going to going to lose it if he didn’t have him right here and now. He gripped the bed sheets hard. The movement of Sans’ legs shifting slightly between his own and the tilt of his head made Papyrus’ self control snap. He just looked so innocent and vulnerable under him. He wanted to do so many things to him that he knows he shouldn’t. The thing he wanted to do the most was make Sans his and he was going to do that tonight.

Papyrus leaned down and lapped at the other’s spine, starting right in the middle. He dragged his appendage up each bone in his spine, moving over his sternum and his ribs. Sans moaned softly and turned his head to the right. A faint blue glow started to appear around his pelvis, the same glow started to appear in he chest. Papyrus watched his soul form and he watched the other’s magic stir and form at delicate part Papyrus promised he’d take extra good care of. 

Papyrus tried to control his shaking digits. He wanted Sans so bad but he would be patient, Sans wasn’t ready yet. He dipped his hand between the other’s femurs and started to play with the delicate magic, stroking the folds gently, massaging the entrance and rolling the little button between his digits. He watched Sans flinch in pleasure. “Haa…!” The little noise the other made drove Papyrus right off his rocker.

Papyrus groaned louder, he was tempted to push his groin into the wet folds that seem to await him. He wanted him so bad, he wanted every inch. He wanted to wreck every inch of him. He wanted to see his face corrupted and warped in pleasure. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t noticed himself dipping his fingers into Sans’ sex. Sans arched his back as he moaned softly. He laid his arm over his chest as he turned his head back to the left. “Ahh!” There does Papyrus’ self control again. He released his fingers from the other’s clinging magic, that earned him a soft whine for his brother. Papyrus fumbled, having trouble undoing his pants. He was so blind by his needs and wants, he almost forgot how to function. He finally released his throbbing length that sprung free from the prison.

He leaned over Sans, leaning down and breathing heavily to the crook of his neck. “Oh Sans…~” Papyrus exhaled his name as he held the other’s femurs tightly. He angled himself then started to push into him. He pressed his teeth against the sleeping skeleton’s cranium and groaned, the wet magic was so slick and it started to constrict the other’s length, enveloping him in warm embrace that made Papyrus shivered hard. Sans arched his spine under Papyrus as he turned his head so now, he was facing Papyrus. Papyrus went still, he wanted to admire Sans’ face. The curve of his bones, the detail in every single one of those curves. 

Papyrus could barely control himself. He was so disgusting, taking his brother in his sleep. He didn’t plan on it until he saw how the other looked fast asleep. He shuddered slightly. He hated himself so much but loved Sans to the point of no return. He wanted him, he wanted to break him and put him back together again. He wanted to fuck him just to see that look on his face but then he would miss his defenseless form under him.

Papyrus waited a moment before he started to roll his hips, rocking them and listening to the whines Sans made under him. He gripped his femurs tightly and held them apart as he pushed into Sans, his shaft disappeared into the other’s magic. He moaned softly and tried to bury the whiny pants in Sans’ neck. He kept his pace slow but the pleasure was stirring inside of him. He arched a little before staying doubled over Sans and started to pick up the pace. Sans was crying out a little underneath Papyrus when he started to move faster. “P…Pa…Papy!!” He called out and gripped the pillow. Sans was dreaming of him. A tangerine colour hue appeared on Papyrus’ cheek bones. The way he said his name like that drove him over the edge.

He growled loudly as he did his best not to completely slam into the other. He was holding back and he hated it! He rolled his hips as he buried himself deep into Sans who cried out a little but was still passed out. A deep blue hue appeared on Sans’ cheek bones.

“Oh Sans, I want to fuck you just right. I want to make every single one of your bones mine. I love it when you call out my name, I can never get enough. I want to be the only thing you fucking think about. You are mine and mine alone. I won’t let anyone have you. I want to taint you~ Make you my own~ Corrupt you.” He whispered as he started to slam into him. He groaned loudly as Sans parted his jaws, a thin strand of saliva was connecting his blue appendage to the roof of his mouth. Papyrus leaned down and snakes his tongue into the other’s mouth, lapping at his tongue and tasting him. He growls in his mouth. Oh, how he enjoyed the taste of Sans! He listened to the muffled moans Sans was making. He could barely get them out because pleasure was overriding his body. Papyrus felt the magic gripping onto his own swelling length. He needed to pull out. He wanted to cover his brother in the sticky mess what was swelling in him but he held out, not wanting to release yet. Papyrus held his legs a little high as he pushed Sans into the bed with every thrust. He pulled his tongue free from the other’s mouth and let his tongue hang. He was so close and he felt Sans was too.

He howled a little and silenced it into an annoyed groan. He was getting annoyed with himself. His magic always disobeyed him. He felt Sans start to tense up, reaching his orgasm. He arched his spine, Papyrus watched the curve of his spine reach for him. He grabbed it hard and started to stroke. Sans flinched hard in pleasure and cried out, releasing his orgasm. It was Papyrus’ turn to flinch in delight. He almost didn’t want to leave the other’s warm, clinging magic. The tightening canal that seemed to want the other’s magic to stay deep inside of him. He growled and pulled himself free, digging his claws into Sans’ femurs. He arched his own spine as he released hard, coating Sans in his sticky orange mess. He panted softly and looked down. He had made a complete mess but Sans had never looked more beautiful.

 Papyrus leaned down to him and kissed his cheek gently, licking it tenderly. “My sleeping Lord~ You’ve never looked so amazing and beautiful. I’ll keep you like this forever~” Papyrus smiled, a deep chuckled slipping out from his teeth.


End file.
